Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)
Lust ist eine Schurkin aus dem Anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Biographie Vergangenheit Lust ist eine der Homunculi - ein künstlicher Mensch - die von Vater erschaffen wurden. Daher steckt ein Teil von Vaters Seele in ihr. Arbeit in Liore Nachdem Vater Cornello in seinem Auftrag, die Stadt Liore seinem Kult zu unterwerfen, gescheitert ist, wird er von Lust und Gluttony aufgesucht. Lust ist enttäuscht dass Cornello gescheitert ist und behauptet, dass doch gerade alles so gut lief und dass "Vater" enttäuscht sein wird. Gluttony fragt, ob der den Alten jetzt essen darf, aber Lust behauptet dass er sich daran nur den Magen verderben würde. Da Cornello ihnen nicht mehr von Nutzen ist, fährt Lust Krallen aus ihrer Hand aus so dass eine der Spitzen Cornello in den Kopf fährt und ihn so tötet. Nach Cornellos Tod verschlingt Gluttony ihn trotz Lusts Mahnung. Nach Cornellos Tod übernimmt Envy dessen Form und manipuliert so weiterhin die Bevölkerung Liores. Dies führt schließlich zu einem Kampf der beiden Faktionen - Cornellos Jüngern und dessen Gegnern - was Lust ziemlich amüsiert. Nachdem das Chaos angerichtet ist, trifft sich Envy mit Lust und Gluttony, wobei sich Lust für die Mühe entschuldigt die sie Envy aufgebahrt haben. Envy winkt jedoch ab und behauptet, dass er nachdem er in Liore fertig ist, direkt in die Stadt zurückkehren wird, der er eigentlich zugeteilt wurde. Zusammen mit Envy bestaut Lust, wie einfach Menschen doch zu manipulieren sind und dass Menschen eigentlich dumme und traurige Wesen sind. Gluttony unterbricht die beiden und fragt, ob wieder viele Menschen sterben werden. Lust bestätigt dies, woraufhin Gluttony fragt ob er dann alle essen darf. Genervt schiebt Lust Gluttony zur Seite und bittet Envy daraufhin, doch wieder seine echte Form anzunehmen. Dies wird jedoch von einem von Cornellos Priestern beobachtet, den Lust daraufhin Gluttony zum Fraß vorwirft. Während Gluttony den Priester verspeist, verrät Envy Lust dass Shou Tucker aus East City getötet wurde. Lust behauptet, dass Tucker nur ein kleiner Fisch war, aber Envy führt an dass wohl Scar dafür verantwortlich war. Dies verunsichert Lust. Als Envy dann noch anführt, dass sich der Fullmetal Alchemist - der Lust die Probleme mit Cornello erst bereitet hat - sich ebenfalls in East City aufhalten soll, behauptet Lust dass sie zwar wütend auf den Alchemisten ist, da er ihre Arbeit in Liore gestört hat, aber dass sie trotzdem nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er stirbt. Treffen mit dem Fullmetal Alchemist Lust spürt kurz darauf den Alchemisten Tim Marcoh in seinem Dorf auf. Sie will von diesem wissen, wo sich seine Forschungsunterlagen befinden und zerstört danach gleich das ganze Gebäude. Danach kehrt sie nach East City zurück und trifft sich mit Gluttony. Als dieser ihr offenbart, dass er wittert dass Scar in der Nähe ist, will er ihn fressen und Lust erlaubt es ihm. Die beiden verfolgen Scar in die Kanalisation und attackieren ihn. Es kommt zu einer Explosion und Scar wird von den beiden zwar verwundet, kann aber entkommen. Lust beschließt nach dem Kampf, nach Central City zurückzukehren um Vater von Scar zu berichten. Als die Gebrüder Elric vom Geheimlabor erfahren, in dem der Stein der Weisen hergestellt wurde, suchen sie dies auf, werden aber voneinander getrennt und von den Wächtern 66 und 48 konfrontiert. Beide Wächter sind menschliche Seelen, die mit einem Blutsiegel an eine Rüstung gebunden wurden. Nachdem Edward 48 besiegt hat, erklärt dieser sich bereit ihm alles über den Stein der Weisen zu verraten. Plötzlich tauchen jedoch Lust und Envy auf und Lust zerstört den Helm von 48, wodurch das Blutsiegel gespalten wird. Nachdem Envy den Körper zerstört hat, behauptet Lust dass der Fullmetal Alchemist ihnen wirklich nur Probleme bereitet. Sie will wissen, wie Edward von dem Geheimlabor überhaupt erfahren haben. Nachdem Edward Envy angreifen will, schlägt Envy ihn zu Boden und Lust sagt Edward, dass er sich daran erinnern soll dass sie ihn am Leben gelassen haben. Daraufhin schlägt sie Envy vor, das Labor niederzubrennen da sie nicht riskieren können das es noch einmal gefunden wird. Nachdem das Labor zerstört wurde verschwinden Lust und Envy, Lust kehrt jedoch kurz darauf zurück um Oberstleutnant Maes Hughes zu töten, der Zusammenhänge zwischen den Aufständen im ganzen Land und dem, was damals im ishvalischen Bürgerkrieg passiert ist, herstellt. Hughes kann aus dem Raum fliehen, indem er Lust ein Messer in den Schädel wirft, wird aber schwer verwundet. Lust hingegen kann das Messer einfach aus ihrem Kopf ziehen. Obwohl Hughes fliehen kann, wird er kurz darauf von Envy gestellt und getötet. Probleme mit Roy Mustang Nachdem Greed von Wrath gefangen genommen wurde, treffen sich alle Homunculi in Vaters Heiligtum. Nachdem er wider zu sich kommt, merkt Greed an dass ja fast alle Homunculi versammelt sind, lediglich Sloth fehlt noch. Lust offenbart Greed dass es sich bei King Bradley um ihren Bruder Wrath handelt, der von Vater in Stellung gebracht wurde. Greed ist überrascht von einem Homunculus zu hören, der altert, aber Envy zitiert Greeds "Es gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt". Plötzlich unterbricht sie eine Stimme - es ist Vater selbst. Er befiehlt ihnen, solche Streitigkeiten nicht vor ihren Vater auszuüben. Lust, Gluttony, Wrath und Envy schauen der Konversation zwischen Vater und Greed zu und sind gezwungen mitanzusehen wie Vater Greed vernichtet und seine Seele wieder in sich aufnimmt, als Greed sich auch weiterhin weigert für ihn zu arbeiten. Envy infriltiert daraufhin die Staatsalchemisten und erfährt von der Archivarin Cheska, dass Oberst Roy Mustang Hughes Tod, sowie das Labor Nummer 5 erforscht, und ist besorgt. Er berichtet Lust davon, die ursprünglich gehofft hatte Mustang durch seine Versetzung nach Central City besser kontrolieren zu können. Lust verrät Envy, dass sie aus ihrem "speziellen Freund" nichts herausbekommen hat und zieht los um weitere Informationen zu finden. Bevor sie geht kommt Envy jedoch ein Einfall, wie sie Mustang dazu bringen können so zu handeln, wie sie wollen. Gemäß Envys Plan nutzt Lust ihren Charme um Jean Havoc, einen von Mustangs Soldaten unter dem Tarnnamen Solaris zu verführen und so Mustang näher zu kommen. Nachdem Oberst Mustang Maria Ross, in deren Form Envy damals Hughes getötet hat, scheinbar aus Rache ermordet hat verrät Envy Lust davon. Envy behauptet dass sie es zwar nicht geschafft haben, Mustang ruhig zu halten, aber dass Mustangs Tat ihn von seinen Untergebenen isoliert hat und ihr Vertrauen in ihn gebrochen hat. Kurz darauf verrät Envy Lust, dass 66, einer der ehemaligen Wachen aus dem 5. Labor, Maria Ross kurz vor ihrem Tod wohl aus dem gefängnis befreit hat. Lust ist überrascht, dass 66 noch lebt, und als Envy um mehr Leute fragt um ihn zu fassen, offenbart Lust dass sie immer noch 66s menschlichen Körper - Barry the Chopper - besitzt und ihn in eine Chimäre umgewandelt hat. Sie schickt den Körper sowie Gluttony los, aber kann nicht verhindern dass Mustang und seine Verschwörer schließlich Forschungslabor Nummer 3 erreichen. Als Mustang und Havoc den Keller des Labors untersuchen, konfrontiert Lust sie plötzlich. Havoc ist geschockt, da er in Lust seine Freundin Solaris erkennt, und Lust behauptet auch spöttisch, dass sie schon auf Havoc gewartet und ihn vermisst hat. Mustang erkennt Lusts Uroboros-Tätowierung und vermutet daher dass sie ein Homunculus ist. Er will wissen ob Havoc ihr irgendetwas wichtiges erzählt hat, aber Havoc verspricht dass er Lust nichts über die Arbeit verraten hat. Mustang wendet sich daraufhin wieder Lust zu und fragt skeptisch, ob sie zufällig Maes Hughes kennt. Lust preist dessen Scharfsinn, aber behauptet dass sie nicht diejenige war, die ihm sein Ende bereitet hat. Daraufhin schießt Mustang Lust ins Knie und befiehlt ihr aufgewühlt, alles zu verraten was sie weiß. Lust heilt die Wunden jedoch mit Leichtigkeit und behauptet höhnisch, dass Mustang sie nicht dazu bringen kann, vor ihr auf die Knie zu gehen. Mustang schießt weitere Kugeln auf Lust aber sie heilt ihre Wunden innerhalb eines Augenblicks. Lust ist amüsiert über Mustang und behauptet dass dieser nach wie vor ganz der Held von Ishval ist und keine Gnade kennt. Sie fährt ihre Krallen aus und reißt sich überraschend selbst den Brustkorb auf. In ihrem Körper sehen Mustang und Havoc einen Stein der Weisen und Lust offenbart arrogant, dass Menschen in deren Körper sich solch ein Stein befindet, Homunculi also, auch Menschen sind und dass sie beispielsweise ihren Vater lieben. Mustang wirft Lust vor ihnen ein großes Geheimnis verraten zu haben und geht davon aus, dass sie sie nicht lebend gehen lassen wird. Lust bestätigt dies und greift plötzlich überraschend an. Mit ihren Kingen zerstört sie Mustangs Waffe und trennt zudem ein Wasserrohr durch, damit Mustang seine Feueralchemie nicht gegen sie einsetzen kann. Daher sind Mustang und Havoc gezwungen, tiefer ins Labor zu fliehen. Während Lust ihnen langsam nachstolziert, da sie glaubt dass die Feinde nicht entkommen können, spaltet Mustang das Wasser jedoch mit Alchemie in Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff-Moleküle auf. Mithilfe eines Feuerzeugs, dass er auf Lust zuwirft, erschafft Mustang so eine gewaltige Explosion - mit Lust im Zentrum. Als Mustang und Havoc das zerstörte Labor durchsuchen, geht Mustang davon aus dass Lust trotz ihrer Regenerationsfähigkeiten von der Explosion zerstört wurde. Plötzlich fahren allerdings zwei Klauen unter den Trümmern heraus und durchboren Havoc. Obwohl ihr Körper fast vollständig zerstört wurde, bricht Lust aus den Trümmern frei und regeneriert sämtliche Wunden dank der Macht des Steins der Weisen. Amüsiert behauptet Lust dass Havoc bereits nicht mehr zu retten ist, aber Mustang schießt ihr in die Stirn so dass sie zu Boden fällt. Während Lust die Wunde heilt, springt Mustang auf sie und reißt den Stein der Weisen aus ihrer Brust. Daraufhin erstarrt Lust und wird zu Asche, als Mustang sich mit dem Stein Havoc nähert um ihn mit der Macht des Steins zu heilen, formt sich um den Stein herum jedoch ein neuer Körper von Lust, die ihre Krallen nun auch durch Mustang rammt. Während Mustang schwer verletzt zu Boden geht, erinnert Lust sie daran dass sie ihm gesagt hat, dass der Stein ihr Kern ist. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Mustang, da dieser ein vielversprechender Kandidat für das Menschenopfer ist, aber behauptet dass er nun eben hier im Labor sterben wird während Havoc sich neben ihm auch nicht mehr rührt. Daraufhin verlässt Lust das Labor und lässt Mustang und Havoc zurück. Als sie aus dem Labor hervortritt trifft sie aus Oberleutnant Hawkeye, Alphonse Elric und 66. Sie will von Barry wissen, warum dieser Mustang geholfen hat, und 66 erwidert dass er es getan hat weil es versprach, interessant zu werden, und weil er niemanden mehr töten will als Lust. Lust spricht dann Alphonses Anwesenheit an und bedauert, an einem Abend gleich zwei Kandidaten für das Menschenopfer töten zu müssen. Barry unterbricht sie jedoch und stürzt sich auf sie, wird von Lust aber mit nur einem Krallenhieb völlig zerstört. Lust widmet sich daraufhin Hawkeye und verspricht ihr, sie Mustang gleich hinterherzuschicken, aber als sie sich ihr nähert erkennt Hawkeye was Lust zuvor eigentlich gesagt hat. Amüsiert bestätigt Lust ihr dass sie Mustang getötet hat und aufgebracht eröffnet Hawkeye das Feuer auf sie. Lust heilt jedoch alle Wunden und fragt Hawkeye danach nur sarkastisch, ob sie jetzt fertig ist. Trauernd fällt Hawkeye in die Knie, aber als die genervte Lust sich ihr nähern will stellt sich Alphonse ihr in den Weg. Er will sie bekämpfen, doch Lust feuert ihre Krallen in seine Rüstung. Bevor sie ihn weiter angreifen kann taucht jedoch plötzlich Mustang hinter ihr auf und badet Lust in einem Feuerschwall. Als Lust im Feuer zu Boden geht ruft Mustang, dass sie jetzt endlich vor ihm in die Knie gegangen ist und badet sie immer und immer wieder in Feuer bevor sie die Wunde regenerieren kann. Schließlich dringt Lust in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch aus dem Feuerring aus und will sich auf Mustang stürzen, kurz bevor ihre Kralle ihn erreicht kann Mustang jedoch die Macht des Steins überwältigen. Im Sterben beginnt Lusts Körper, sich langsam wieder in Asche aufzulösen. Sanft behauptet Lust dass sie verloren hat und dass das hart ist, dass es aber keine Schande ist einem Mann wie Mustang zu unterliegen. Während Lusts Haut, Muskeln und letztlich auch ihr Skelett zermahlt werden und der Staub vom Wind davongetragen wird, behauptet Lust mit ihren letzten Worten dass sie sich freuen wird, wenn Mustangs Augen, die jetzt so hart und direkt gucken, sich vor Schmerzen verdrehen werden. Sie impliziert dass dieser Tag nicht mehr fern ist und ist dann völlig verschwunden. Der Stein der Weisen aus ihrem Körper fällt zu Boden, zerbricht, und löst sich dann ebenfalls auf. Galerie LustUndGluttony.png|Lust und Gluttony tauchen in Liore auf LustTötetCornello.png|Lust tötet Cornello LustHörtTuckerTod.png|Lust erfährt von den Ereignissen in East City LustHughes.png|Lust konfrontiert Hughes LustKlinge.png|Lust attackiert Hughes LustMesser.png|Lust zieht das Messer aus ihrer Stirn LustGluttonySchauenGreed.png|Lust und Gluttony bezeugen Greeds Tod LustSchaut.png|Lust konfrontiert Mustang und Havoc LustHeilt.png|Lust regeneriert ihre Wunden LustKrallen.png|Lust fährt ihre Krallen aus LustStaub.png|Ohne den Stein wird Lust zu Staub LustZurück.png|Lust regeneriert sich aus dem Stein LustStichtMustang.png|Lust sticht Mustang nieder LustBrennt.png|Mustang verbrennt Lust LustTod.png|Lust stirbt en:Lust Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Femme Fatale Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Menschenfeind